


At the Bar

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin at a bar, getting silly, forgetting where they are and who they're with</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Bar

They had ended up at the bar, somehow a natural progression from celebrating the ending of this case. Elliot hadn’t left early for once, and they figured things weren’t going well at home again, but they didn’t say anything. He was drinking heavily, too, and Liv was shooting him worried looks, but John and Fin stayed firmly out of it. They were not close enough to Elliot to get involved.

Liv was pacing herself better, although she was well on her way to drunk as well.

John and Fin were both drunk. The case had taken a lot out of them, and both of them were drinking happily with the victory.

Fin looked at John and smiled soppily. He reached over and tweaked John’s nose, making John laugh. 

Elliot and Liv ignored it, and Fin took another drink, oblivious to what he had done. It was something he did often when he was drunk, and he thought nothing more of it.

“Hopefully the next case is easier,” Liv said, moving on. 

“Mmm,” John agree, taking a drink. 

“You think you’ve had enough, yet?” Liv asked, giving him and Fin a look. Fin was swaying slightly in his seat, and John occasionally closed an eye to make the room stop spinning.

“Uh-uh,” John answered. “Me and my love are gonna get shitfaced tonight,” he said, throwing an arm around Fin and pulling him close. Fin giggled and whispered in John’s ear, making John flush red. “Fin!” John protested. “Not in front of the others!”

Fin put on his best contrite look and took another drink. 

“Although we keep drinking like this, and we’ll have to reschedule it for tomorrow,” John added.

Elliot shut his eyes and put his head down on the table, hoping if he didn’t see them, he could pretend it wasn’t happening.

“Well then,” Fin said, setting his drink down. “Better pace ourselves. Want you tonight, babe.” He nudged John and said, “Hey! I just had a thought. We should _totally_ get another tattoo.”

“You have a design in mind, hon?” John asked practically. “We’ve already got great ones.”

Fin leaned into John, resting his head on John’s shoulder. “I want ‘property of John Munch’ on me somewhere,” he said quietly to John. 

“I’m assuming I’d get ‘property of Odafin Tutuola’,” John answered. “I’m down, but once we sober up,” he said. “You’re the one who made the fuss last time about drunk tattooing. I haven’t forgotten how you accused that poor artist.”

Fin sighed contentedly and shifted his head into a more comfortable position. He stared drunkenly around the table, trying to process if he was hallucinating Elliot and Liv. He decided he wasn’t, and he picked his head back up, to a mumbled protest from John. He frowned. “Hey!” he said to Liv. “You have any tattoos?”

Liv shook her head, laughing at the two of them.

“You wanna see mine?” Fin asked, leaning forward.

“Already did,” Liv answered, giving up on trying to get them to slow down. “And John’s.”

Fin took another drink; so did John. John poked Fin. “We should head home soon,” he said. “I want you all to myself.” 

John leaned over and rubbed noses with Fin, then kissed him quickly.

Elliot and Liv stared at them, then both took a drink and said absolutely nothing. Fin pulled John in for another kiss, then grinned at John. “M’gonna take you home and make you feel amazing, babe,” he said quietly, forgetting about his coworkers. “C’mon.”

Elliot made a strangled noise, and Liv gave him a look.

John struggled to his feet, forgetting how to stand up in his drunken haze. Once both of them were vertical, John hooked his finger into Fin’s necklace and tugged him in for one last, boozy kiss. They left the bar hand-in-hand, with Elliot and Liv staring after them.

“We are never, ever, ever going drinking with them again,” Elliot declared. “Or if we are, I’m leaving before the third drink,” he added.

“They’re cute when they’re drunk,” Liv said, draining the last of her drink. “And the chances of you or them remember any of this is pretty slim, given how much the three of you put away today.”

“Thank God for that,” Elliot muttered, reaching for his glass and signaling for another.


End file.
